


Hyuroi + Gracia Beauty and the Beast AU Outline

by Jeminy3



Series: AUs and Outlines [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Curses, Disney, Disney References, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeminy3/pseuds/Jeminy3
Summary: A post to make my AU ideas easier to find and access. This is a general outline of ideas, forever WIP and not going to be a proper fic at any point. Feel free to take inspiration from it, and if you draw/write anything based on it, feel free to link back to this and show me what you made!This is an old and pretty basic Beauty and the Beast AU for Hughes/Roy, slightly different with the inclusion of elements from the 2003 series, chimera-beasts instead of living furniture, and Gracia, resulting in a polyamorous relationship between the three. I finally remembered that I even wrote this, and decided to post it publicly, since I'm certainly not going to write it out properly.Read the Google Doc here.
Relationships: Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang
Series: AUs and Outlines [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299569
Kudos: 4





	Hyuroi + Gracia Beauty and the Beast AU Outline

The Beast = Roy

\- He is dragon-like and spits fire when angered.

Castle servants = Team Mustang

\- Instead of objects, they are transformed into beastly chimeras - with the exception of Hayate, who remains a dog.

Enchantress = Dante, using items of power similar to the Red Stones/Philosopher’s Stone

Gaston = Bradley

Belle = Hughes, an old friend of Roy

Belle's father = Gracia, Hughes' pregnant wife

Prologue / Opening poem:

Once upon a time, in a faraway land,

a young man known as The Colonel lived like a prince in a grand, shining castle.

He had everything that his heart desired, but it was all ill-gotten gains.

For you see, he was a great war hero, known for his ruthless, ingenious strategies.

But instead of being a force for good, he gave into greed and selfishness

and obeyed every terrible order he was given, sparing no one who opposed him, not even the helpless.

Upon returning home from the war,

He shared his wealth and home only with his closest subordinates.

He turned a blind eye to his country's poor and downtrodden,

and a deaf ear to the people his armies had slaughtered.

But then, one cold winter's night,

an old beggar woman came to the castle, seeking shelter.

When demanded payment, all she could offer was a single red rose.

Laughing at her haggard appearance and meager gift,

The Colonel turned the old woman away.

But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,

and that his selfish decisions had terrible consequences.

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away

revealing her to be a strange and beautiful enchantress.

The Colonel tried to apologize, but it was too late,

for she had seen that there was no kindness in his heart.

So as punishment, she cast a powerful spell upon him using a mysterious Red Gem,

transforming him into the beast that he'd proved to be

along with all his subordinates.

Ashamed of his monstrous form,

the beast concealed himself inside his castle

with only a magic mirror as his window to the outside world.

The red rose the enchantress had offered was truly an enchanted rose,

grown from a strange Red Water,

and it would bloom for the next five years of his life.

If he could prove himself to be completely selfless and kind to someone,

and earn their love and acceptance in return by the time the last petal fell,

Then the Enchantress would return, and break the spell.

If he failed, he and his subordinates would be doomed to remain as beasts forever.

As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope,

For who could ever love a Beast?

Plot:

Hughes is a longtime friend of Roy from their Academy days and supported him through the Ishvalan War and his subsequent rise to power. He briefly stayed in Roy's castle, but left after seeing how Roy had become corrupted with power and lost his humanity. But outwardly, he told Roy he wanted to travel around before eventually settling down and starting a family. Roy let him leave, but was secretly fond of Hughes and hated to see him go. His absence only made him more bitter.

Years later, Hughes returns to the town near Roy's castle with his pregnant wife, Gracia, hoping to settle down in the countryside near his old friends. But he finds that the castle is seemingly abandoned, hearing rumors of strange enchantments and terrible beasts in its halls. When he asks about Roy and his team, people say they've heard nothing from or about them for years, and they are assumed dead or missing. Hughes plans to investigate this when he finishes settling in.

One of the town's leaders and most skilled huntsmen is Bradley, who has some huge social sway in the town and antagonizes the Hughes family. He either hits on Hughes' wife, or Hughes himself.

One day, Gracia joins a trip through the woods towards the next town to visit family / buy special goods only sold there. A storm breaks out and she becomes lost. Knowing the castle is nearby, she goes there for shelter, assuming it's abandoned and ignoring the rumors. Instead she finds the transformed Team Mustang there, who frighten her but make no moves to harm her. They introduce themselves and reveal they are humans under a spell. Gracia introduces herself as Hughes' wife and they welcome her warmly, eager to hear what their old friend has been up to lately.

Unfortunately the introductions are short-lived as the monstrous Roy appears, enraged at the presence of an unwelcome guest. Revealing Gracia to be Hughes' wife only angers him further, and he imprisons her in the castle dungeon.

Two days later, Hughes is very worried about Gracia never returning home, and finally sets out to find her. He tracks her path through the woods towards the castle, and also comes upon his transformed friends. After revealing their identities and their curse, they sympathize with his plight and sneak him down to the dungeons with Gracia inside. Hughes tries to break her out, but Roy arrives once again to interrupt things. Hughes is horrified at what's become of his old friend, and pleads with him to set his wife free. He reveals that she's pregnant with their child and will be due in only a few months, so she can't stay here in such a vulnerable state.

Roy refuses at first, until Hughes finally makes a deal with him - he will take her place as Roy's prisoner. Roy finds some sadistic pleasure in this proposition, and wonders if this act of (supposed) kindness could break his spell, so he agrees. Gracia is set free, says tearful goodbyes to her husband, and is lead out of the castle and back to town. Meanwhile, Hughes is thrown into the dungeon in her place.

After a few sad, lonely hours, Hughes is approached by Team Mustang again, who take pity on him and let him out to at least explore the castle beyond the miserable dungeons. They have fun reminiscing with him over the old days and showing him all the new additions they've added to the place over the years, like a library, a larger dining hall (where they prepare him dinner but probably don’t sing and dance about it), and an entire west wing. Hughes is curious about the west wing, but the Team implore him not to go there since it contains Roy's private quarters, where he hates being disturbed. This only peaks Hughes' curiosity.

Eventually, Hughes sneaks away from the group to steal into the West Wing, looking for clues on the nature of the curse and how to break it. He finds the ruined private quarters, evidence of Roy's former life as a human, and eventually, the Red Rose. He looks it over and tries to touch it, but is interrupted as Roy bursts in, flying into a rage at Hughes' presence. As Roy roars and spits fire, Hughes loses his nerve and flees the castle in terror, breaking off their deal. Roy regrets his actions immediately, and gives chase.

Hughes escapes into the surrounding woods but is soon cornered by a hungry pack of wolves. He attempts to fend them off, but it looks like he's done for. Suddenly Roy bursts through the trees and fights off the wolves, swiping with his claws and spitting plumes of flame. The wolves flee, but not before leaving Roy with several painful scratch and bite wounds. He attempts to check on Hughes, but he's still angry at him and blames Roy for scaring him in the first place. They argue for a bit, but Hughes eventually takes pity on Roy and agrees to come back to the castle and tend to his wounds.

Over the next few weeks, Hughes stays with Roy and the Team within the castle, building an odd but pleasant home life. Roy makes up to Hughes by giving him a proper guest room and free access to the library and most of the castle - even the west wing, as long as he knocks first. He also reveals the nature of his curse, how he got it, and how the Rose plays into it. He reveals how he must show love and kindness to someone and earn it in return, but even years later, he's still at a loss at how to accomplish this. Hughes sympathizes with him and promises to support him even if he fails to break the curse.

Unbeknownst to the two, they grow very close in their time together. Roy realizes the true nature of his feelings towards Hughes as romantic, but makes no moves because he's certain Hughes won't feel the same, seeing as he's already married and expecting a child. Hughes becomes fond of Roy as he becomes more of the man he remembers, even in his beastly shape, but is conflicted over the idea of falling in love with him when he already loves his wife.

Meanwhile, Gracia has returned to town and has been spending this time pleading with the towns' leaders (including Bradley) to form a search-and-rescue party to free her husband from the castle. But when she mentions the beasts and insists that they're simply misunderstood, cursed humans, she's branded as a lunatic and placed in a small ward, to be later shipped off to a mental asylum.

After a private party in the ballroom, Roy and Hughes reminisce about their good time, and Roy asks if Hughes is happy staying with him. Hughes says that he is, but Roy senses that he's lying to protect his feelings. Roy presses him, and Hughes admits he's worried about his wife and wishes he could see how she's doing. Roy lends him the magic mirror to let him see her, and Hughes is horrified to see his wife imprisoned and in danger of being shipped off to an institution. He insists on going back to town to save her. Roy hesitates, feeling closer than ever to finally breaking his curse, but ultimately decides to let him go. He gives Hughes the magic mirror as a gift so he can always check back on him.

When his Team questions his decision, Roy states that as much as he loves Hughes, he's not his to keep, and his happiness and family are more important.

Hughes arrives in town in time to save his wife and confirm her stories as the truth, not lunacy. He uses the magic mirror to show an image of the beastly Roy, showing it to the townsfolk as proof. The people are horrified by this, and Bradley takes the opportunity to frighten them into action, claiming that the beasts are bloodthirsty terrors who must be destroyed. Hughes and Gracia protest this, but he imprisons them both and whips the townsfolk into an angry mob to storm the castle. Team Mustang mount a defense as they see the mob approaching, and brace themselves as the mob bashes down the castle doors. Roy isolates himself in his chambers, in despair.

Hughes and Gracia eventually break out of their prison (maybe Hayate helps them after escaping the castle at Riza's insistence). Hughes insists that Gracia stay behind and help the remaining townsfolk while he goes back to the castle to help Roy and his friends. Gracia worries over him, but Hughes promises that he'll be safe, and he still loves her no matter what. He rushes to the castle in time to see the terrible battle raging between the mob and the beasts.

Bradley has set off on his own to confront Roy on the top floor, and breaks into his quarters and corners him. Roy is too depressed to fight back, and Bradley mocks him as he slashes and kicks him into submission, throwing him out a window and onto the parapets. As Roy prepares himself to welcome death, he sees Hughes, who's followed Bradley up to the parapets (or scaled the castle walls when he couldn't find a way in). He encourages Roy to fight back, and he does, fueled by Hughes' presence.

Bradley uses a moment of distraction to stab Roy in the chest and leaves him for dead, then moves on to attack Hughes. He calls Hughes a traitor and claims he'll kill him and take Gracia and her child for himself. Hughes enrages at this and fights back, but is quickly overpowered and at his mercy. Luckily he's saved by a recovered Roy, who picks up Bradley and throws him off the castle to his death. Then he slumps back on the ground, suffering from a fatal wound.

Hughes throws himself on Roy and pleads with him to hang on. Roy is accepting of his fate, happy that at least Hughes came back so he could see him one last time. He admits his love for him, and doesn't regret what's happened. Then his breathing becomes shallow, and he goes still. Hughes cries over him, begging him not to die, and finally confesses his love for Roy.

This happens just as the last petal of the Rose falls, but it's just in time. A visage of Dante the Enchantress appears, is pleased by these events, and releases the spell. In a burst of magical energy, the curse on the castle and its occupants is lifted. Team Mustang becomes human again, and Roy heals from his wounds and becomes a man again. Hughes is overjoyed, and the two embrace each other and kiss.

Afterwards, Roy marries Hughes and becomes his second spouse alongside Gracia, and they all move into the castle and eventually welcome the arrival of their daughter, Elicia.

Roy and his Team reconnect with the world and open the castle doors to the public, hosting parties, sheltering the homeless, and generally helping the community to make up for their terrible past actions.

Everyone lives happily ever after.


End file.
